


Promise Me No Promises

by ashapoop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Gen, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Major Character Injury, Match, Sad Ending, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: “Come on, Seijoh,” he told his team, easy smirk on his face as he glanced over his shoulder. “Let’s show them what we’ve got. One more!”“One more!” they all rooted back, smiles on everyone’s lips.





	Promise Me No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for ~begging author~ in the end notes

There was an intoxicating air surrounding Oikawa Tooru, one of elation and happiness and victory that everyone inside that gym could see. Tokyo was only two points away and the members of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club looked happier than anyone had ever seen them before. The captain was trying not to let himself get carried away, to stay in the moment as Eita Semi was about to serve the ball but he couldn’t help but look towards the future. His efforts of the past two and a half years with his team had not gone to waste like he feared they would and the promise he made to Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi would not be broken. Together, the four of them would walk onto those courts and defeat whoever dared to cross their paths, Ushijima Wakatoshi be damned. 

  


Oikawa took in a slow inhale as the ball was served and barked out orders to Matsukawa and Iwa-chan to get ready, lunging towards the net but down quite a ways. He knew that his team would be able to get it to him. They all were smiling at the impact of synthetic leather against skin and with wide eyes, Oikawa licked his lips before glancing out of the corner of his eyes to see where exactly Iwaizumi would run up. After a pause and shared look with his best friend, he sent the ball sailing up to exactly where the tanned hand reached, all of them shouting in victory when the ball kissed the floor of the opposite court. There was a tightening in Oikawa’s chest as the score changed and his team exchanged slaps on the back and mumbled congratulations. It would only take one more point to finally have his dream in the palm of his hand. 

  


“Come on, Seijoh,” he told his team, easy smirk on his face as he glanced over his shoulder. “Let’s show them what we’ve got. One more!”

“One more!” they all rooted back, smiles on everyone’s lips.

“Iwa-chan! Is that a _smile_ I see?”

“Shut up, Trashykawa. We’re going to _Tokyo_.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said, smile turning genuine. “We are.” 

  


The man glanced over his shoulder as Kindaichi lined himself up, cupping his mouth to shout out a quick “nice serve!” before grinning viciously at Ushijima on the other side of the net facing him. Oikawa watched from his peripheral as the volleyball sailed before the members of Shiratorizawa flurried about for the recieve. The bump was hard, ball sailing high into the air, and Oikawa knew where he would need to go. As Watari made the receive and got the ball back into the air, Oikawa was sprinting towards the sideline before there was a burst of hot white pain throughout his entire body. 

  


The man crumpled to the floor like a rag doll, hands shaking as they reached for his knee, as the gymnasium fell to a silence. He looked up, eyes wide and watering, as Iwaizumi’s mouth moved in a yell and he came closer. It was all in slow motion, as if they were all moving underwater, and Oikawa was sitting on the seabed. His knee was pulsing, a million knives stabbing his muscles at once again and again, and he knew at that moment that he had finally torn his ACL. The dream that was once so close was now disintegrating and even as he glanced through the net, he saw Ushijima with downcast eyes. 

  


“No!” Oikawa screamed out as the stretcher came out and his coach lightly touched his shoulder. “No, please, no! I need to… I need to play!”

“Oikawa-san,” Coach Irihata murmured in his ear. “It’s over. Please don’t do this, it’ll be okay.”

“Shut up! Stop! Stop talking like that! I’m fine, I always have been! My knee isn’t a problem, sensei, I can play! Please let me play! Let me get this final point with them! Let me help my team get to Tokyo! Sensei, I’m begging you!” 

  


Before anyone could reach for Oikawa anymore, the brunette twisted his body to try and at least get onto his knees from pushing down with his hands. An animalistic scream escaped his mouth and Iwaizumi had his arms around his center in a second, bringing him gently back down to the ground. Oikawa glanced up at his best friend, his vice captain, his ace, and couldn’t bear seeing the tears blanketing his eyes. 

  


“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered, blinking away his own tears. “Iwa-chan, come on. You… you have to let me play. This is our dream, right? Get to Tokyo together? This is our last chance, please, Iwa-chan… please let me play by your side.”

“Oikawa,” he said softly, in a way that made the tears slip from Oikawa’s eyes. “You need… you need to get on the stretcher.”

“No! No, no, no! My team! I can’t… I can’t let you all down! I can’t let you down like I did last year and the year before! We need to win, we absolutely have to win! Iwa-chan, please!”

“Iwaizumi-san, help me get him on the stretcher,” Irihata said quietly, moving to hoist Oikawa up by under his armpits.

“Stop! Stop!” Oikawa screamed as the two men lifted him up and off the ground. “Please! Please let me play! I need to play!”

“We’ll win, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said as they buckled Oikawa onto the stretcher. “For you. I promise.” 

  


But when the members of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club walked off the court at the end of the match, their eyes were filled with tears and their vice captain, Iwaizumi Hajime, found himself unable to look Oikawa in the eyes after breaking his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friendos so I'm in probably the biggest financial rut I could get into at the moment, owing money to... a lot of different things for mental health, schooling that I was forced to leave, friends I had to pay back while I was unable to have a job when in treatment. So, I thought maybe since writing is the only thing I really do decently, I could give this ko-fi thing a shot. For any donation I will write whatever the donator asks. It'd be best rn for Haikyuu!! or Yuri!!! On Ice or SOME ooc BNHA because that's what I'm in most. I'm willing to try whatever as long as it's non-con -- that's literally my only hard no. If anyone would be willing to help out it would mean the world to me and thank you in advance if anyone even considers it. [Here](https://ko-fi.com/P5P89T0S) is the link to the ko-fi thing and here's a link to my Tumblr if you wanna talk details or just be friends because those are cool too.


End file.
